


Is it naive to hold on to hope when the world's falling in ashes through your fingers...?

by Merlioske



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Knows about everyone's magic obviously, Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), Canon Era, Fix-It, Gen, Good Morgana (Merlin), Happy Ending, Hopeful Arthur, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Wary Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske
Summary: What if Albion's greatest need was Morgana's greatest need? For acceptance, for comfort, for love and support?It might've taken them a little extra time, what can they say, they're a bit on the slow side, but they're here. And they'll fix it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (implied)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Merlin Tiny Reverse Bang





	Is it naive to hold on to hope when the world's falling in ashes through your fingers...?

**Author's Note:**

> the amazing [Tabby](https://smashygoose.tumblr.com) did a Thing and i saw it and... well. words happened sorta kinda instantly.
> 
> i hope you like~
> 
> as always, my biggest of thank yous to the magnificent [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for a gorgeous beta job. <333

~x~

It was all gone. _They_ were all gone. She was standing amidst the ruins of a broken, taken, conquered kingdom. There was dust, no… There were ashes everywhere. She could feel it in her eyes as she tried to blink, could feel it filling up her lungs as she tried to breathe.

She staggered a step forth. Stumbled. Looked down. Felt the blood freezing in her veins. 

Red. Red amongst the pale, gray ashes. He was laying there, pale faced, for once, his golden hair gleaming in the pale light, his red cloak spread beneath him like a shroud, his red, red blood soaking through it and into the ashes covered ground. There was no reassurance, no exasperated fondness in the blue, sparkling eyes. Eyes that would never open up to grin at her again.

She choked on a sob, tried to get away, stumbled again. There was another red cloak, tangling beneath her feet, and so she looked, couldn’t _not_ , a scream locking inside her throat. Another knight, another face she knew oh so well, a face that always offered her a smile when it saw her, always bowed, just a little lower than necessary, with lips that always lingered on her hand just a second too long. He used to train her how to swordfight in secret, back when they were younger. Even knowing full well it'd cost him his chance at ever being a knight if they got caught.

Tears blurred her vision as she spun away, unable to stand it, seeing them like---

Her knees gave out then. Because there she was. By the gods, she looked as if she were sleeping. Gorgeous, even covered in ash, gorgeous, even with lips drained of blood and eyes that were unseeing any longer. No spark of affection in them, no glint of fondness. She'd never hear the _I picked them for you, my lady_ in that cheerful voice.

"Stop. Please, e-enough…" she whimpered, and immediately felt a lurch in her stomach. Blinking once, twice, she reoriented herself, finding she was back in her chambers. She saw the blue butterflies, butterflies that had sent her into the vision as soon as they touched her palm, fluttering harmlessly above her outstretched hand. A thumb wiped her cheek gently, and she flinched.

"Oh, 'Gana…" The sigh was so, so sad. 

She blinked again, her eyes still shining, sparkling with gold and she looked up, into a face older than the one she was used to. Older than the one she saw that morning or even just then, in the vision.

"I…" she started, choked, cleared her throat, tried again. "I don't understand."

"Don't you?" 

She glanced to the side then. _He_ looked older too. Physically, maybe a little younger than… Than _Arthur ---_ she admitted, finally coming to terms that it _was_ Arthur before her, not _her_ Arthur, not yet, but Arthur nonetheless --- his eyes… His eyes looked timeless. Ancient.

" _Mer_ lin." There was admonishment in the tone. Yet it was soft, fond. And definitely far more open than the Arthur she knew _now_ would ever manage. Merlin shrugged, crossed his arms and sighed, motioning over for Arthur to speak.

"Last time, I was young and foolish and it took me far too long to learn and to understand what it was that you were, Morgana, and how _wrong_ our father" --- her eyes widened, jaw dropping in an uncharacteristic display of surprise, but she didn't say anything, just… listened as the King of Camelot continued to speak --- "and later, _I_ was. His fear and hatred had eaten him alive leaving only an empty, bitter husk behind and destroyed any hope we could have ever had of being an actual, happy family. It drove you, the kindest, most empathetic and caring soul I had ever known, to hate and despair. And I…" he sighed, visibly struggling, but Merlin’s steadying hand on his shoulder soothed him enough to continue. "I was brainwashed.” She blinked at the strange phrase. Oblivious of her confusion, Arthur continued. “Taught only obedience and blind loyalty and as such, was no better. And I am so, _so_ sorry for failing you, 'Gana."

"Oh, Arthur…" she whispered softly, taking one last look to the blue butterflies Merlin had created before wiggling her fingers gently and making them fly off. "You've not failed me...brother."

Arthur's smile was tentative, but so full of relief she was this close to tearing up again. She didn't however. Instead, she drew his love and support around her like armour and nodded to herself before turning to face the two men, who had stepped out of time to change things. To change _her_.

"This doesn't… What will I…" She shrugged helplessly, her usual eloquence nowhere to be found. "You can't stay. And I'll be all alone again once you leave."

Merlin's lips twitched, and she saw the boy she knew in that tiny expression. "I have not lived for over two thousand years of waiting for my King's return, to then drag that King back said two thousand years just because he missed his sister you know."

Morgana blinked. "Two… Thousand…" She couldn't control her own expression then and seeing it, Merlin's eyes finally softened. "Yes well. If this little journey of ours proves fruitful, I very well might just admit it was worth the wait."

Arthur chuckled at that. "If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one getting a visit, trust me. We're off to see _me_ next."

Merlin snorted beside him. "And won't that just be fun."

Artbur shrugged. "Not as fun as seeing father again I'd imagine."

Morgana blinked. "You… You'll go see Uther too?"

Merlin's expression was a little sad and a lot determined and just a little mean as well. Morgana couldn’t help but approve.

Arthur huffed out a noncomitant sound. "Merlin doesn't… Well, he doesn't think it'll make much of a difference, but I have to try. He _is_ our father, after all. I have to…"

"Hope," Morgana finishes for him, smiling again. It was a fragile thing, that smile. But it was there, and she saw how that one, little gesture made both men before her relax, tension bleeding from their shoulders.

Then she shrugged. "If worst comes to worst, I'll just have to unite forces with _our_ Merlin to make sure Arthur of this time… Listens better, hmm?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. I… It won't be easy, but…"

Morgana grinned up at him then, clearly enjoying throwing him off and winked at Merlin. "Hope, right? Hell, it took two thousand years for you to learn, so I won't be holding my breath, but… I'll do my best to try."

Merlin smiled at her, and Morgana startled, surprised seeing genuine pride in his eyes. "That's all we can ask for. Take care, Lady Pendragon.”

And she _did_.

~x~

**Author's Note:**

> comments feed me soul~~  
> xoxoxo
> 
> also do be sure to check out the rest of submissions to our fest -  
> [MerlinTinyReverseBang2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MerlinTinyReverseBang2021)


End file.
